What Does This Mean?
by HeyThat'sPrettyBlue
Summary: Remnant is a world with a lot of trouble of its own, but what does it mean when a stranger from outer space gets entangled with its affairs accidentally and provides assistance? RWBY is tied with Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I'm doing this so I won't have to keep repeating it.


**_Human progress is neither automatic nor inevitable... Every step toward the goal of justice requires sacrifice, suffering, and struggle; the tireless exertions and passionate concern of dedicated individuals._**

 ** _~Martin Luther King, Jr._**

 ** _Remnant, Atlas - 7:36 p.m._**

"It does not look like it is going to be changing course anytime soon!"

"Sir, what are we going to do!? That meteorite is only a few hours from hitting Remnant!"

"Calm yourself down, man! You don't think I don't know that!?"

"Sir, I'm getting readings that its destination is South of Vale!"

In the Atlas Space Control Center, one of the monitors picked up several strong readings that a meteorite is on a full course towards Remnant, more specifically Vale. They are doing whatever they can to study the huge mass of rock before they can do anything in order to not do anything stupid.

Now, if we travel all the way up into space for a minute, we can see that the meteorite is a massive jugged piece of space life that can only weigh at least several kilotons and its surface is covered with nothing but a sharp bed of rock.

The rock continues on its course towards Remnant, but if we take a closer look, pieces of the rock is beginning to fall off and into deep space. Pretty soon, what was a massive deep space rock of doom, was now a little black orb of pure raw spacial energy.

The employees and manager all observed their monitors in complete shock. Their monitors are now receiving a low energy signal that reads no danger of any kind. They all soon jumped for joy at the very good luck that they saw right before their very own eyes.

"The rock was destroyed!"

"How did it even happen!?"

"Who cares? We're going to be okay!"

All the way in the other side of the world, Vale was a still and noiseless one. During the night, citizens are in deep sleep for tomorrow, shops were beginning to close, of course every kingdom must have some sort of crime that goes bump in the night, stirring trouble for those who have to work night shift.

All in all, it is pretty much a decent place for most.

Just then, a shine in the sky caught the attention of a few of one of the most endangering and ferocious beasts to ever set foot on this amazing world. Grimm were everywhere, especially at night. Even they don't know how to keep away from cities. It is a good thing some floating rock in the air is keeping them from getting too far.

Ranging from Beowolves to Nevermore, their deep and hungry red eyes were transfixed on the dense black orb. They're not stupid; they sense immense energy from this black rock that fell from the sky. Almost as if this rock is the raw power of space itself.

Soon they backed off and hid behind trees and boulders that surrounded their forest habitat at a black energy that seeped out from the rock. They kept watch as the spiraling energy circled in the air for a while until it stopped and shifted into an outline of a human male. The orb traveled down in the center of the chest area and settled their.

The inside of the outline stretched into the center of the head and created a fully human head. It's complexion is of a paper sheet white and spiky but messy black hair and his eyes were closed, as if in a coma.

The energy trailed to his arms and torso, giving him a lean and slim figure with some muscle but not too much. His arms seemed to have pulsated a black color for a second before it calmed down. The skin finished producing and covered the orb in the muscle and bone, protecting the black orb. Then, the orb was leaking a black substance that now made more sense when it flowed in the muscle and bone. This life form will have black blood instead of a regular deep shade of red.

The energy finished up and his legs had pulsated the same way as his arms did, but longer than before.

The Grimm tilted their heads at this abnormal creation of one of their mortal enemies. The all either went to swoop in or head first in to eat at him, but an invisible wall blocked their advancement. The stark naked young man opened his eyes to reveal calculative emerald green eyes, and if you look closely, you can see black and white digital patterns blinking in his eyes every now and then.

Both Grimm and boy locked their eyes for a suspenseful minute until the Beowolves initiated the first move. Their claws went in to stab his exposed stomach, that was until the entire pack was hurled into the air behind them as they crashed into huge boulder, breaking it. The snake and avian Grimm all turned to the boy to see his right hand extended out in the air where the Beowolves once stood.

The young boy lowered his hand and scanned his environment. Luscious green spiky things in the surface of the planet were the main trait to this new world he's in. Tall and thick brown sticks with more of the green spiky things on top of it sprouted from the surface as well and grey solid balls in different forms were laying around.

He turned his head towards his opponents and scanned them. Large black and white serpentine beings were slithering around in front of him intimidatingly, equally large black birds circled through the air above him, everything seemed to be large here because some large bipedal beasts stood on their hind legs and roared with bared teeth, and those wolves that he disposed of were huge as well.

The boy stood in the air before he took off in the air and flew to exterminate the airborne monsters, who reeled back in surprise. Since when could a human fly without wings or energy? They didn't pry on this much longer because the boy had teleported from his spot in the air and appeared behind one and imbedded his fist into the back of the alpha Nevermore. It squawked in shock and pain as it met the ground within two seconds, pieces of the surface went flying everywhere. He repeated this process and took out the flying army of bird monsters, each body meeting the same fate as their leader. Soon enough, the avian Grimm dissolved into black smoke, signaling their death. It seemed the beasts were not lucky enough in handling the heavy collision between the hard ground and the huge birds when they were also destroyed as well. Like the birds, they also died with smoke leaving their carcasses.

The unknown boy quirked an eyebrow and made a mental note about this. While he was busy recapping his fight with the birds, the serpents snuck behind the boy in an attempt to eat him. One black snake rose its head to its fullest height and exposed its toxic fangs and went to pin the boy down, but a hand shot up and grabbed a firm hold on one of the fangs and viciously ripped it off, the snake squirming away in pain.

It scurried to its friends and every one of them hissed anger and surrounded the boy with their long bodies. The boy held the fang in his hand like a dagger and spread his legs for a fight. A white snake swung its long tail with the boy parrying it away with the short fang dagger. Another white one shot forth and went to bite down, but he quickly ducked under the jaw and bicycle kicked its chin, the mouth shutting up and the fangs biting down inside the snake's cheeks. Blood leaked out of the corners of its mouth, the snake losing the glow in its eyes before falling limp. With that one gone, there now stood two, both of them coming together and attaching themselves together, forming a black and white team.

The boy was in thought for a moment until he snapped his head back, his body twitching uncontrollably, his eyes glowing the same deep shade of red the Grimm eyes are, his body stretching vertically in the air, and his head taking the form of two Taijitu heads connecting together. The results: the boy had shapeshifted into a King Taijitu.

The two monstrosities faced each other with their large fangs exposed and their hissing were the only sounds to be heard.

The other two snakes jumped at the now boy Grimm and successfully bit down on the back of the boy's snake body, opening up the scaly skin and drawing blood.

The Taijitu boy didn't hiss in pain or anything. The two serpents grew plates for eyes at what they were seeing. Where the wound was now glowed a translucent rainbow color and when it disappeared, the wound had closed leaving no traces of any kind of marks that would have showed that something was even there.

The boy snake went low to the ground and slithered quite quickly and performed a feint with his tail, faking out the Grimm as they missed his tail completely. One of his heads bit its own fangs into the neck of one snake, while the other bit down in the tail of the other. The real snake Grimm withered under the harsh pressure that was the alien boy's fangs as a purple toxin trailed off the fangs and injected itself in the skin of the two. Minutes later, they both fell dead, smoke emitting from their bodies as they disappeared for good.

Everything was quiet now. The boy's snake skin was shedding and breaking down. The boy exited from the back of the snake body, stretching. Behind all that silence, he heard at least one rush of wind from down into the deep forest behind him as he went to investigate.

He made it to the end of the forest as he peeks out from the leaves of the trees. He sees a black trail that runs parallel with yellow lines in the middle that breaks off every few inches and some tall structures with light coming out from tiny squares. He sees this world's citizens coming outside from some glass barriers that slide open by themselves and dome shaped crafts with round spinning objects underneath speeding down the black trail he saw first.

He mimicked one person's clothing and stored it to memory. His once nude form now was covered by a black undershirt that was again covered by a mid length black trench coat, black jeans, and some weird boots with armor that looks to be more for combat purposes than a regular choice for clothes.

Satisfied, he dropped down from the trees and dusted himself off of any leaves or dirt. He crossed the road without even thinking, a large white truck coming his way. The driver honked at him to move out of the way quickly, but he did not budge. The driver closed his eyes and waited; he couldn't stop his momentum the speed he's going.

The truck was inches away from his side until the boy punched the metal on the front of the truck, the vehicle lifting up from the front at the force. The driver fell out of his seat and hit the windshield. The alien blinked and looked to his side to see the damaged truck lay on its side with the driver on the road with his stomach split open, on the verge of dying.

The boy blinked again and peered down at the fallen form of the human when he heard sirens down in the street getting closer to him. He tilted his head at the red and blue lights coming his way before he teleported somewhere in the city.

Near a couple of shops that were still open, the alien appeared in front of one store, startling others who were walking by and running them off. The boy blinked twice and spun around in his spot and looked up at the huge sign above the store called " **Tukson's Book Trade** ". Books...yes, of course. He would need information about this world's history and present. He looked forward before kicking the door open and looking around inside. The interior was huge compared to how the exterior looked from outside. Book shelves were lined up diagonally down in the center with a wooden desk far in the back. As he walked, more shelves from inside the wall carried books of all sizes and color in neat organization.

He made it to the desk in the back and saw a tiny bell to ring, so he did.

"Just a second. Be _riiight_ with you." Said a gruff but polite voice from behind a curtain that was behind the desk.

A tall and hairy man appeared from the curtains. He wears a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. He saw the alien boy at his desk and welcomed him with a warm smile. He also noticed how incredibly pale this boy was, but paid no more mind to it.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?"

"Are you the Tukson in this store's name?" The alien boy asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes I am. Do you need something of me?" Tukson asked, cautiously. He cowered under those deep, calculative, emerald eyes that the boy has. Makes him look a lot more mature than most people his age...and _those_ people.

To make a few things clear, he didn't know how to speak until Tukson did, so he mimicked the human mouth's movement and how their vocal chords function. Granted, he created a new voice for him so he wouldn't be suspicious in having Tukson's voice.

"I would like some information about this world. Would you happen to have a few encyclopedias about its basic background?"

"They are located on the walls. To your right." Tukson answered, internally sighing in relief. But he was a bit confused as to why this young man needed information about the world he lives in. Didn't he learn that kind of stuff from his parents?

The boy nodded and went to where Tukson pointed them at. He kept scouting the shelves for anything that relates to "everything about" or "history of". He was having a bit of a challenge in looking for them until he found a few labeled _"History of **Remnant** : The Timeline_and _"The Four Continents, Kingdoms, More_

He nodded and went out the door, until…

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

The boy whipped his face around and saw Tukson jumping over the desk and drawing out a pair of claws akin to a cat's. He inched closer to the boy and proceeded to swipe, but the boy bent backwards and slammed the two books in the crook of his neck, nailing the sensitive area which knocked him unconscious. The alien set aside his books and lifted the man over his shoulders and went back to the back. He levitated from the ground and landed behind the desk and laid him down behind on the carpet floor. He levitated back to the front and picked up his books, exiting the store.

He was outside and saw a human female around his age appearance with a huge black garment for an accessory on her head walking towards the store. He teleported away and onto the top of Tukson's shop. The girl with the black bow entered the store with a chime and disappeared from his line of sight.

He sat cross-legged and opened the first book _"History of Remnant: The Timeline_. This book seems to be of old condition. Untouched and smells horrid. But, what he can he do? He read and kept on reading until he shut the book from the spine with one hand, the dust flying.

To recap: The **_Creatures of Grimm_** the ones he faced back in the forest, are created by the younger of **_two deity siblings_** in reaction to his older brother creating abundant life on Remnant. The two brothers create humanity together, beings capable of choosing between light and darkness, with gifts of knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. At the same time, they create four relics that embody these gifts. **_Faunus_** and humanity fight the Creatures of Grimm for their survival. The **_Silver-Eyed Warriors_** come into being. The **_Four Maidens_** come into being. A brotherhood is founded in order to protect the Maidens and the people of the world. The Maidens are forced to go into hiding and over thousands of years fade into myth and legend. Mankind discovers **_Dust_** and with its power turns the tide against the Grimm. Founding of the Kingdoms of **_Mantle_** **_Vale_** **_Mistral_** and **_Vacuo_** are up next.

 _'There's more it seems'_ The boy thought. As he is reading these, his mind becomes flooded with more knowledge than the average human on this planet is capable of, is what he assumes to be the case.

After an incident, Mantle imposed laws against self-expression believing that if people controlled their emotions, the Grimm would be less of a threat. Their ally, Mistral, quickly followed but still allowed the center of the kingdom to maintain its cultural identity. Due to the pristine conditions of the islands and peninsulas of the east coast of **_Sanus_** Mistral and Vale tried to settle the location at the same time. Despite the best efforts of the **_King of Vale_** the two groups of people clashed at what would be the first battle of the **_Great War_**. The Great War is waged between Vale and Vacuo, and Mantle and Mistral. An end to the Great War is negotiated on **_Vytal_**. The **_Huntsman Academies_** **_Cross Continental Transmit System_** color naming tradition, and the **_Vytal Festival_** are all created in its aftermath, slavery is abolished and Faunus are given the continent of **_Menagerie_** in addition to equal rights as citizens. Then there is the founding of the **_Schnee Dust Company_** by a Nicholas Schnee. The Kingdom of Mantle ceases to exist and is replaced with the **_Kingdom of Atlas_**. The **_Faunus Rights Revolution_** is fought. The battle of **_Fort Castle_** occurs 3 years into the war, signalling a major turning point. At least 3 years after the start of the conflict, the Faunus Rights Revolution concludes with victory for the Faunus. The **_White Fang_** is created in its aftermath as a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and Faunus, later to become a peaceful protest organization in the wake of continued discrimination. It is discovered that this "Dust" does not function off-planet, which is a bummer for him. A Jacques Schnee inherits the Schnee Dust Company. Under his leadership, the Schnee Dust Company begins to participate in morally questionable business and labor practices. **_Mountain Glenn_** an expansion to the southeast of Vale, is founded. Mountain Glenn succumbs to the Grimm after a protracted siege.

He shut the second book and laid them on top and underneath one another beside him. He heard the door to the shop chime and saw the girl come out with a worried look on her face with the same sirens coming closer to this store like before. He grabbed the two books and teleported away.

He arrived at another shop that was still open but it seemed to be getting close to closing time. And he was right, a guy with a bag of belongings exited the shop after he turned off all the lights. He locked the door with his keys before whistling to himself as he left. He turned a corner to meet a fist directly into his temple, shutting off every system in his brain. He fell unconscious on the dirty concrete floor and dropped his suitcase along with his keys. The alien boy drags him into the dark alleyway to avoid any of those sirens again.

The boy pickpockets his jacket for the keys and got them untangled with other things. He juggled them in his hands as he walked to the shop's door and unlocked it. He turned the lights back on and scanned the entire shop. Dozens and dozens of aisles numbered one to twenty-four were visible from where he's standing, cash registers were empty with additional items on small black shelves beside them, little areas where you can sit down and eat from the miniature restaurant in the back, and of course shopping carts and baskets were stacked together in one spot at the front entrance.

 _'I would need something to carry these books in. I will also need more articles of clothing for a human male. And most importantly: food.'_ He planned his trek for basic necessities and went on to look for what he needed if he wanted to blend into this world's society.

First, he grabbed a plain black duffel bag and put his books inside for now. Second, he went on over to the clothing aisles and grabbed several plain tees, some plain black trousers and a couple of navy blue jeans, similar to his black ones, and some undergarments like every human male should own. All of that went into another compartment in his duffel bag as he went to where people buy to make and eat stuff.

He didn't really need to eat, he just wanted to avoid any suspicion about his race and blend in to the human world. Basically, he just didn't want to answer any questions, but if he did need to, then he'll oblige to their healthy, but annoying curiosity. And also, because they look very good.

The food aisle was a bit more longer than his trip for clothes, but he grabbed what he could find interesting. A couple of bags that has weird brand names on them with pictures of little crunchy ovals that have salt in them. It says they go better with "dipping sauce", so he went and looked for those. He found a strange glass with a red substance inside. Mixed in there was some green and red vegetables, probably to add flavor to it. All of that went inside his bag as he looked around some more.

Some "cheese sticks", "ramen noodles", "chocolate and vanilla pudding", and "beef jerky". With everything he needed, he left the store and turned off the lights. He slung his duffel bag full of his stuff and locked the door to the shop with the store clerk's keys. He went back to the alleyway where the man was and swiftly put back his keys into his pocket.

His duffel bag in hand, he speed walked down the street with lamp posts showering him in their orange lights. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder so he won't accidentally drop it. He stopped in his walk and waited patiently for something to happen. He stoically turned his head slightly to a shop's window where it blasted apart with a man in black and a little girl in red shooting out from within the store. He lifted his left hand and stopped the man and girl in their flight and set them both down carefully on the pavement. The man grunted and shifted in the air and grew confused. He could've sworn he was about to hit the floor outside, but some weird but awesome force helped him down onto the ground. The little girl had a face of confusion but awe at the same time. She's flying through the air! After a couple of seconds, she was dropped tenderly to the floor unscathed.

They both heard a bag drop to the floor and they looked to where it came from. A boy with straight black hair in a dark trenchcoat and black jeans with armored combat boots stood their, judging them with his cold and calculative emerald eyes.

"Was that you?" The girl in red asked him curiously, but also excitement.

The boy said nothing, and instead took a fighting stance and eyed the man suspiciously, but he also eyed the girl with an equal amount.

The girl noticed this and waved her arms up and down, "No no no no! I'm the good guy! _He's_ the bad guy!" She pointed to the man with the red blade. He tilted his head and nodded, his form facing the frightened man. The little girl sighed in relief as she unfolds a red box into a large mechanical scythe.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing standing around, huh!?" A loud voice said from within the shop.

The three combatants turned to the front entrance of the dust shop and sees a man with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

The new man looked from side to side at the two children and scoffed, " _Okaaay,_ this is unusual," He looked back inside and appointed his other men to get them.

The little girl readied her scythe for the upcoming fight, but heard a sickening crack where the man she kicked through window was standing. She saw the mysterious boy with his right hand pulled into a finished backhand slap that was directed to the man's head. She screamed in surprise at his head which was snapped all the way around, killing him. The emerald-eyed boy nodded to her and motioned to the mob of criminals headed towards her. She nodded back with a small smile and narrowed her eyes in determination and stabbed her scythe in the ground in a "come on" motion.

The henchmen grew closer to the girl, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets her scythe out from the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to the orange-haired man's feet.

She righted her footing and expected for more until she heard a silent rush of wind next to her. What she saw was the most coolest thing ever. The boy was _levitating_ down from the air to stand next to her. He put his arms behind his back in a professional manner and snapped his head to her, startling the poor girl.

"What is your birth name?"

"R-Ruby...Ruby Rose." Ruby stuttered, looking up at the boy's emerald eyes in wonderment. She caught a glimpse of black digital patterns flickering inside his eyes for a moment before they vanished.

The boy nodded his head politely with a straight face and looked down on her, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rose. You can call me...Dreyano."

He picked out a random name with the different letters of the human alphabet and decided to go with three syllables to make up his alias in this world. He thought it was pretty unique and clever.

The young girl actually smiled at this boy's awkwardness and thought he was just like her. It's cool to see someone else with the same problem as her, even though that's kind of mean of her. Although, he doesn't look like he really cares what he says.

Dreyano closed his eyes and tried something out. The orange man's name is Roman Torchwick, thirty years of age. He is a wanted criminal who specializes in robbery. He has a weapon. It also has a name...called **Melodic Cudgel**. That has got to be the cane he is holding in his hand.

He looked to his side and did the same for Rose here. Ruby Rose, fifteen years of age, student at some Signal Academy, a high-caliber-sniper-scythe is the weapon of her choice. This one also has a name, **Crescent Rose**. What is with the name calling?

"He is Roman Torchwick. Wanted Criminal. His weapon is his cane. Be careful, Rose." Dreyano advised Ruby quietly. She nodded in thanks but doesn't get why he calls her by her last name.

"You two were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said to Ruby and Dreyano, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard, Dreyano quickly looked in the appointed direction, "Well, Red and Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" The wanted criminal raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid, "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby and Dreyano. Ruby fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. She gasped as she didn't see Dreyano with her and looks back where she jumped from and screamed. Dreyano's face was half gone from the explosion. She could see his muscle, bones, and... _black_ blood all at the same time. Ruby was on the verge of tears and a little bit of fear but stopped when a rainbow glow covered that half of his face. And there she saw it. His muscle and skin growing back as the two reconnected. The muscle stitched itself back together to cover up the bone while his skin finished the job. He now stood completely fine with no injuries.

"Rose, up there."

Ruby was pulled from her shock and happiness when Dreyano pointed behind her at Roman, who ran once he was atop on the building.

Ruby turns to the onlooking shopkeeper, "You okay if we go after him?"

The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off, waving at Dreyano to follow her. The boy observes the girl and the criminal for a little while before he teleports off.

Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby high-flying again and landing right behind him.

"Hey!"

Roman stops at the edge, "Persistent…"

Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.

Roman turns around and holding up a red Dust gem, "End of the line, Red."

He throws it out at her feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman stops laughing when he sees something on the roof, "Huh?"

The explosion ended showing Roman Torchwick protecting Ruby from the red bomb that went off. The Roman from the Bullhead grew scared and double checked like an idiot to see if he was still in the aircraft. He slowly turns back around and sees himself standing next to Ruby, who looked back and forth from both Romans with her head hurting. The second Roman twirled his cane in between his hands and opened his cane to fire a flare like the first Roman would do. The flare shot fast through the air and made impact in the side of the Bullhead, the first Roman fumbling in his stand as he rushed to the front of the Bullhead.

"We got a doppelganger! He looks exactly like me!" Roman said scared.

The woman in the pilot seat, after hearing this, quickly got up to see what is happening. When she got to the open door, Roman's face was directly in her's. The unknown lady reeled back from shock. She threw a quick fireball which hit his stomach, leaving a burning gap in his torso. But that meant nil as the hole closed up quickly, the fake Roman's stomach perfectly fine. Roman swiped his hand in the air and that's when the lady's leg had been snapped with a sick crack, with her yelling in pain.

A turbulence had shook the ship from the outside, the fake Roman waving goodbye at the lady who was tending to her leg with fire radiating around her form in anger.

"Roman" levitated back down to the roof and spun the cane around with "his" hands, playing with it. The woman reaches the open entrance and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at "Roman". The "criminal" waves a hand in the air and directed the fire up and away from him, but the flame comes back down and splatters behind "him" and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. "Roman" teleported out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and gathers the shards with "his" hands to create multiple spears, which "he" stabs into the ground. They glowed a vibrant purple, "Roman" gaining speed as "he" runs in between the spears and hitting them with "his" cane. They emitted a multitude of strong sound waves that collided with the ship, sending it back into the air and away from the building. The fiery woman shatters the spears with several blasts, but they reform just in time for "Roman" to lift them in the air and form one large spear that went through the body of the jet due to the real Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates the ship in two with the second half plummeting down onto the streets below and the first half with the woman and the real "Roman" malfunctioning. The first Roman was quick on the draw to escape with their lives, while the woman fell to the floor in the ship as her leg gave up on her.

Back on the rooftop, the fake Roman's skin was shedding, allowing Dreyano to dispose of the used up meat suit.

When he wiped off the slime on his coat, he heard a clear of a throat that was meant for his attention. He raised his eyes to meet with a stern gaze from a middle-aged blonde woman with green eyes like him, but much brighter than his dull ones. The two met eyes, Dreyano's blank stoic one, the blonde's angry one. Ruby wasn't put off by this, instead she was bouncing in front of Dreyano with the most impressed and excited face anyone has ever seen or had.

"That. Was. So. Awesome! You changed looks and it was just like him! Do me next!" Ruby yelled in his face with untamed glee.

 ** _Later that night…_**

Ruby's amazed face turn to one of shame as Glynda, the blonde from before, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby and Dreyano were seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room.

Glynda began to speak, "I hope that you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

Ruby took offense to that and screamed, "They started it!" Dreyano says nothing.

Glynda continues, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back…" She notices Ruby's smile, "...And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrates with her wand and slams it to hit Ruby's wrist, but the riding crop stopped inches away from her hand. Dreyano reached over and pushed Glynda's hand away and slipped her riding crop back to where it's supposed to be. Ruby slowly turning to the alien with big eyes and the blonde professor silently narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"Alright, now you're going a little too far off the grid, Goodwitch. I advise you to step down and finish what you were going to tell us." He reaches into his bag and opened a cheese stick and tore off a string. He quickly ate the whole thing and looked inside his bag, "This is quite the predicament. I am all out of snacks."

He looks at Ruby, "Are you hurt? Did she knick you?"

"Huh...? Oh, no..." Ruby says ababsentmindedly, touched at his concern.

Glynda fumed at his words, but calmed her nerves as he was slightly correct, "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you both. _Especially you_." She pointed in Dreyano's face, who blinked blankly.

She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. The man was holding in a laughter it seems at how easily the boy angered his assistant. She does need to cool it down a little at how she deals with children. Glynda noticed her boss's subtle laughing and turned away in a huff.

Dreyano tilted his head in question and summoned his power quietly.

Glynda Goodwitch. Her weapon is a riding crop, as he saw earlier. Her semblance is telekinesis, like him. Only thing is, her's is weaker. Current occupation is teacher at Beacon Academy as the combat instructor. She serves under a Professor Ozpin. Speaking of…

He slowly tilts his head in the man's direction, who was currently talking to Rose about something that was not important to him at the moment.

Professor Ozpin, or Ozpin. Weapon of choice is a cane, like Roman's. His current occupation is headmaster at Beacon Academy. He is going through some dilemma of sorts with one **Salem**. Interesting…

He'll keep an eye open on him in the future.

"And as for you mister…?"

He is pulled from his analysis when Ozpin addressed him formally, something he can appreciate, but not required.

"You can call me Dreyano, Ozpin. We can cut the formalities between us. It's written all over your face: you're tired of being professional for once...for life, even. Althoug, it is your job." The alien told the veteran, who smiles microscopically.

"Yes. Thank you, Dreyano. I wanted to talk to you about what just transpired tonight. You and Miss Rose have been pulled into quite a problem and it is troubling me deeply. But tonight's talk will fall more on the lines of your extraordinary powers. Now some these I may get wrong, but if I may list off some of the ones I've noticed: **teleportation** , **telekinesis** , **shapeshifting** , **flight** , **immense speed** , and my personal favorite: a **healing factor**." Ozpin finished calmly, but on the inside, he's keeping himself contained on his marathon of questions for the boy. Because if this kid is what he thinks he is…

"Mostly correct, but there was one that you have wrong. My "immense speed" is not just that. My speed is due to my **hollow skeleton** that makes me lighter, faster and more agile than I appear." Dreyano revealed, already having a feeling that this man knew what he already is.

Ozpin breathed deeply to calm his heart. Yes, this Dreyano kid is an alien.

But... **how**? How could an alien get pass the transmitters and the superior technology at Atlas and not be noticed? He's got word of a meteorite heading towards his kingdom from three hours earlier, but it was destroyed mid flight deep in space. Was this visitor a passenger of some sorts on the space rock?

From her seat, Ruby's face was twisting into a child's smile when they discover something amazing the more Ozpin had listed what Dreyano, her friend, could do with each passing second. Her eyes was looking back and forth between the two talking with glistening silver eyes. It didn't help when Professor Ozpin told her of her acceptance into the Beacon Academy. Her dream school. ***Gasp*...** maybe Ozpin will ask Drey the same thing!

In the back, Glynda was shaking her head with eyes of fear at the slight chance of chaos that Dreyano could create if Ozpin asks what she thinks he is going to ask of him and the off chance of him accepting his offer. Oh, the horror…

"Dreyano, how does an offer into Beacon sound to you?"

And she was right.

 _'Beacon. The leading candidate for future hunters to enroll into in hopes of a high standard education and experience in combat. I would probably need a lot of both. So...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what kind of institute this Beacon is.'_

"A deal has been made here tonight, Ozpin. I would like to accept your kind and generous invitation. You will not look back on this and regret it. I assure you today." Dreyano nods at Ozpin, officially accepting the offer.

Ruby and Ozpin smiled, the former more widely with huge eyes. Glynda sighed and crossed her arms at the much needed attending to the building and students. What will this mean for the future of Beacon Academy?


End file.
